Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. In some cases, users can indicate their locations (e.g., addresses, hometowns, places of residency) via the computing devices. Moreover, in some instances, users such as organizations can utilize computing devices to produce locational, geographical, or shape data.
In one example, different users can create or generate differing locational, geographical, or shape data. Accordingly, there can be various instances and/or types of locational, geographical, or shape data. Conventional approaches specifically arising in the realm of computer technology can, in some cases, be inefficient, ineffective, or unreliable when attempting to utilize or process such various instances and/or types of locational, geographical, or shape data. As such, conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall experience associated with utilizing, accessing, or processing locational, geographical, or shape data.